Under the Twinkling Lights
by Itsjustshe
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas and they're all alone, So Lee and Amanda decided to have fun on their own.


**Disclaimer:** "Scarecrow and Mrs. King" is copyrighted to Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. The plot is mine, but not the characters. This story is meant for enjoyment purposes only. No infringement is intended.

 **Author's Note:** I finished my ' _Twas a Night Before_ story and found I couldn't stop rhyming. I was driving my family and co-workers nuts so I decided to do a different take using the same rhyming pattern. Hopefully this will cure me until next Christmas. I great big "Thank You" to Lanie for being a great support as I continue to spread my wings and fly into uncharted skies, well at least for me they are uncharted. So without further ado, here for your reading pleasure (I hope) is my adult version of " _Twas the Night Before_ .

'Twas the night before Christmas and we're on our own,  
Joe and Carrie stopped by and took the boys home.  
Santa Claus will visit their house this year,  
Amanda hugged them both but turned with a tear.  
We'll open our gifts when they return at noon tomorrow,  
Dotty grabbed her coat and said with sigh full of sorrow,  
"I've made plans with Jerry to get me out of the house."  
I shook my head and thought _Oh he's such a louse_.  
"Now what do we do" to Amanda I said,  
"In front of the fire or upstairs in our bed?"  
"Now Lee, stop right there, not a step further.  
First you must feed me so go get me a burger."  
I don't know why I must brave the cold and go over the bridge,  
Because there is plenty of food right here in our fridge.  
But I climbed in the 'vette and started the engine,  
What she was thinking I couldn't imagine.

The trip was fast because traffic was light  
Marvelous Marvin's would quench her appetite.  
I pulled into the driveway and got out of my car,  
And walked to the back which wasn't that far.  
I noticed the note pinned to the back door,  
After reading it my jaw dropped down to the floor.  
 _Darling, I'm sorry I sent you on an errand of fools,  
But to find me you must first follow the clues.  
The next clue's in the kitchen, look high and low,  
I'm waiting for you all tied up in a red bow._  
I raced to the kitchen not sure what I would find,  
And wondering if my wife has finally lost her mind.  
I looked in the drawers, the cabinets and even the stove,  
Finally spotted it in with Dotty's recipe treasure trove.  
 _Darling, That clue was as easy as making Pilgrim's Peach Puff,  
One pull of my ribbon will leave me completely in the buff.  
So please hurry Lee and find your Amanda,  
Your next clue is waiting where you left me the panda._

My smile grew larger and so did my penis,  
My wife once again has proven she's a genius.  
I'm not sure how I arrived but I found myself standing,  
Outside of my house, on the front landing.  
A picture of Lenin caused me to be confused,  
But I suddenly realized and went to the room Emily used.  
The table was already set for the feast Amanda would prepare,  
and I found my clue taped to the back of my usual chair.  
 _Oh big Fella, two clues left until you collect your reward,  
And I can wrap my lips around your giant sword.  
Your next clue is hiding where we found Zhmed.  
Move quickly, my love, so we can go to bed._  
I left the back door open, what did it matter?  
Up the tree house I went via the ladder.  
My wife was quite clever with her logical mind,  
But I looked and I looked and not a clue I could find.

I went to the window so I could wish on a star,  
To find my next clue because I had no luck so far.  
When what to my wondering eyes should appear,  
A clue on a branch, left by Amanda, my dear.  
 _I'm waiting for you love, to find your last clue,  
Where was the first place I whispered I love you._  
I jumped from the tree house, and twisted my knee,  
But the pain I ignored, there was somewhere I must be.  
I raced up the stairs to the room we now shared  
Hoping to see what Amanda had bared.  
But alas I found nothing, my wife not in sight,  
Hopefully I find her before it chimes midnight.  
This game needs to end so the festivities can start,  
I spotted the note on her pillow in the shape of heart.  
 _My darling, I love you so please heed my request,  
Leave your clothing here, I want you undressed._

I stripped off my clothes as fast as I could,  
My erection was as hard as the hardest of wood.  
Picking up the note I had dropped now that I was ready,  
I was suddenly finding this game quite heady.  
 _I have stuffed your stocking so come and stuff mine  
I'm across the hall from the room where we dine._  
I raced down the stairs but stopped at the door,  
I needed to catch my breath before I could score.  
Amanda was standing by the twinkling tree,  
A bright red bow was placed strategically.  
Just standing and staring at my beautiful wife,  
I again thanked God for my wonderful life.  
"Lee why are you just standing there by the door,  
Come pull my bow so you can see even more."

I approached my Amanda and brushed her lips,  
But I kept my hand clenched by my hips.  
I let my lips roam from her lips to her ear,  
I started to get light headed having her so near.  
From her ear down her neck, I kissed my Amanda,  
I grasped the bow in my teeth to finally have a gander,  
At my now naked bride who is truly a vision,  
I was once again a man on a mission.  
But my one true love started heading south,  
She dropped to her knees and took me into her mouth.  
Slowly at first with just a kiss and a lick,  
But then with her tongue she started to flick.  
Wrapping her lips around me, the sucking began,  
Taking me to heaven as only she can.  
"My love as much as I want this to continue,  
you need to stop so I can be in you."

My wife just ignored me, she was not listening  
I looked down saw myself glistening.  
I was finally able to get out of her grasp,  
Pushing her to the floor caused her to gasp.  
I lowered my lips to suckle her right breast,  
While my hands found their own places to rest.  
My right hand found her nipple to tweak,  
Bringing it to an impressive peak.  
My left hand travelled further south,  
Causing a moan to escape from her mouth.  
I licked down her body in quite a haste,  
For I had a sudden need to taste.  
She spread her legs as my mouth grew near.  
Her cries of ecstasy were all I could hear.  
Once, twice, three times she came.  
I only stopped when she screamed my name.  
"Lee, please make love to me." she pleaded  
So I must do what, what my Amanda needed.

As I kissed her lips, into her I thrust,  
then paused a moment so she could adjust.  
I looked into her eyes and saw such hunger,  
It made me feel like a man ten years younger.  
She grabbed my ass and pulled me in further,  
and then spoke my name with zealous fervor.  
I lost all control, I had one goal in mind,  
So into Amanda I started to grind.  
Her hands roamed freely bringing me to new heights,  
I saw sky rockets and stars shining bright.  
After some time we found our release,  
And suddenly my mind was at peace.  
I knew right then all was right in my world,  
Being in the arms of my favorite girl.  
We lay on the floor wrapped tightly together,  
A slight chill in the air due to the cold weather.  
With a rasp in her voice, Amanda then queried,  
"Did you enjoy my game, I was quite worried."  
"Though it took awhile to find my treasure,  
The end resulted in great pleasure!"  
Then my beautiful wife fell asleep really quick,  
I wrapped us in a blanket to shield her from St. Nick.  
So there we slept under our tree sparkling so bright,  
A merry Christmas to all and to all a good night!


End file.
